YOU WANT TO COME BACK IN OUR LIFE?
by princess1014
Summary: sky left bloom but little did she knew that she was carring his baby only her friends know so what will happen with bloom sky and the baby will they become a famliey or will bloom be a single mother
1. she find out

"IT'S OVER''sky said as he made his way from bloom "S..SK..SKY WHY WHY DO YOU WANT TO BRAK UP WHAT DID I DO WRONG I THOUGHT THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED PLEASE DON'T GO SKY I LOVE YOU"bloom told sky as she try to stop him.. as bloom ran to sky she grab his arm but he tug away and bloom fell to the floor in her room at spakrs."bloom i don't ever want to see you agin in my life do you understand me"sky said harshly as her walked out and shut the door real lound... bloom couldn't belive what just happen she thought he lover her but he didn't so she went to her bed and cry until she fell asleep...

**3 months later **

bloom had woken up and rush to the bathroom to puck it was 8:15a.m and she was waiting till her friends came so they can all hang out at 8:20a.m bloom felt alittle better so she went and pick out her thing to wear and jump in the shower she wash her long red hair when she was down she got dress she had on a blue tank top on with a glamor girl on it and black shorts she had on blue and black vans she put her hair in a up down due by the time she got down lilyn came in and said that her firends were there when she got down stairs she saw her friends stella,flora,aisha,musa,tecna,brandon,helia,nabu,riven,timmy "GUYSSSSSS"bloom said as she ran to hug them all "sup bloom how you been"musa wonder?"good so were do you guys want to do today"bloom ask "will can we go to the park it so nice outside"flora smiled! "okay come on"i told them when we got there we just tlak about life till riven ask if she tlak to sky "um no riven i have not tlak to him only the one time 3 months ago"bloom said sadly "riven why did you do that"mush said hiting riven in the back of his head "bloom honey you looksickare you okay"flora as kindly "huh oh yea i am fine i just had puck this moring before you guys came"bloom saidas she look at every one every one look at each other wiredley "bloom sweetiey when was the last time you and sky you know...um.. you know"stella ask"um 3 months ago before we broke up WHYYY"bloom wonding? "um bloom i thing you are carrying skys baby"aisha said calmly"WHAT NOOOO...N...NOOO I CAN'T BE I AM NOT WE HAD USE A COMDON I MAD SURE I THINK O-M-G I AM GOING TO BE A MOTHER"bloom said with tears in her eyes bloom got up and ran to her home and left ever one sad for her "i think we should tell sky"brandon said sadly "NO"musa said"why he should know what he did to bloom"nabu wonder"because he will only want to be with her so she will not be a single parent"tecna repiled"okay" eveyone said all togher.

what will happen we they ketp it from sky or will bloom tell him herself please R&R the next chapter will be up next friday thank you =]


	2. so now what?

This big problem

Yazmin p.o.v

It was just a normal day when my mom came in my room and told me that we are moving I really didn't want to hear it because today was the day my dad had past away it was 13 years since he past I didn't know that he dad until I was 10 he died when I was 3 so that mean I was lied to almost all my life do you know how that feels to be lied to almost all your life then u just got told when you are 10,when I use to ask my mom she said he was away at a very imported job so you understand my pain don't you,will you see i kinda know what happen to my father see he was walking home from the bus because my mom had to take his car to get fix,when he was walking home he was rob the person who rob him killed him he was right outside the house when he got shot i know i was home waiting for him to come and tuck me in goodnite when i heard the gun shot i ran outside and saw my daddy in a puddle of blood i was crying i rember him saying something then all of a sudden i was in my room alseep i still dont even rembering going to my room but that what my mother told me i still think thst not the truth but i dont care right now i want to hang out with my friends i called them and told them to come over so i could talk to them about me staying at one of there house.

five min later  
ring ring ring i heard the door bell and went to go anwer it all my friends were standing there even jake i welcome them inside we went to the living room thats when i told them the news "hey you guys i have something to tell you"i told them"babe what is going on"jake ask"will i'm moving"i said quitley "WHAT" they yelled"yes,i'm moving i'm sorry but i'm am so i was just wondering if i can live with one of you guys if i can try to ask my mom if i can lie with one of you she will let me" i said "yazmin i told you i love you and i will always let you stay with me if your mother had said yes"jack had said"really thank you jack that really means a lots"

* * *

hey you guys ys im back and yes i am rewirtieng this story it new and better i found the paper i wrote to this and when i say it suck so i just thought i will be good to do a all new one oh and also i dont like mean reviews so you have something to say please just kept it to yourself because that get me really sad i am still new to this so if you want me to send this to you so you can help me then thank you i will like that and also i will like for some ideas for this because i kinda ran out of some please R&R and no mean reviews please


	3. BIG NEWS

**So hey you guys I'm back sorry it took sooooo long but I had to get my grs up or no more writing and I got writers bloke from someone not going to say who so today later on I am going to write on okay hope you guys like it because I think I do =]**


	4. im fine reallybut not really

**hey you guys im back and with a new chapter im going to put some song in here and here what you need to do when the songs come up you may or may not have to hear it if you dont want to... ciao for now =]**

* * *

**lasts time:**

**they were off until bloom felt a pain she felt this morning everyone stop and look at bloom while siting down in a chair "bloom are you okay"**

**bloom pov.**

**"im fine really can we just go im geting alittle tired i-i just want to go home if thats okay with you guy" I kindly ask?" okay bloom do you want us to come with you" flora ask!"um no if thats okay i just need some time to think"I wonder"yes bloom its okay but i will bring you okay"sky said NO i mean no i-i fine i will just call john if thats okay"I said nevous"okay sweetie just call us if you needs us"stella said"okay"I said as i was walking to wear my ship was landing i was thinking about what i am i going to tell my mother and father when she boraded the ship she told john that i wanted to be home and not to be brother with once i got home i went right to my chamber when i got there i but on some baggey pants and a just be me tee and put on a thousand years by christina perri**

**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

One step closer

**_[Chorus:]_****  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

**_[Chorus:]_****  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

**_[Chorus:]_****  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

**when the song was done i place a call to the gang and told them that i want them to come over at 6:50 when i look at the time it was 5:34 so i had 6 min to jump in the shower and get every thing ready when i was done my person gurd came in and told me that my friends are here...  
SKY POV.**

**i saw bloom comeing down the steps at her last one she fanited my love just crashed to the ground "BLOOMMMMMMMMMMM"i scram i ran right to her side she would not wake up i cry so hard i told john to call 911 everyone was so shocked if she dead i will kill myself**

ciao every one sorry this was a short one i could not think of anything eles also i might change the name to a thousand of years or should it stay i will put a poll up and tell me what you think about this and give me some ideas for this the next chapter will be up by sunday or monday pleases no bad reviwes R&R eveyone =]


End file.
